


A few thoughts on Max's photo wall

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, render, theory, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Just a few thoughts on Max's photo wall ... maybe this one is a little bit more random ...





	A few thoughts on Max's photo wall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) without you the band poster would not exist and therefore probably not this post.

This is Max's photo wall. Two things are remarkable in my opinion:  
1\. These are a lot of pictures. Although Max and her family are not rich, she still has enough money to take a lot of pictures. Max has well over one hundred pictures on her wall. What we do not know is how many pictures she takes on average to get one she wants to put on her wall. I think we can assume that Max made hundreds of photos before the wall was full.  
2\. Max seems to like to photograph splashes of color. Obviously DONTNOT did not want to make over one hundred pictures. So they decided to show the photo wall stylized. This begs the question: what would Max's photo wall actually look like?  


This is the photo wall without pictures. We know that Max has the possibility to take hundreds of pictures and we know that Max can take pictures very quickly, by slowing down the time. In addition, sooner or later, Max would start a band with Chloe, Rachel and Kate. That's a fact we do not need to discuss here any further. All these things lead to the following conclusions:  
1\. Of course, Max would have ordinary photos on the wall.  
2\. Max is an artist, so she would use her skills creatively. She would take a few hundred pictures of Chloe and create in this way a huge Chloe portrait. Rachel, her other girlfriend, would be jealous, if Max would not take special photos with her, too. Max would never put these special Rachel-pictures on her wall ... too private.  
3\. Max would hang the first poster of her band on the wall.  


It's clear what the wall would look like but what about the ceiling? How cool would it be to have a portrait of Chloe on the ceiling! Thanks to the band poster Max did not use that much film for her wall, so she had enough for another full body portrait.  
  
So let's look up!  


This Is what Max sees from now on, last in the evening and first in the morning.  
  


Hanging up the pictures was difficult though. Max jumped on her bed for days. Not only are there a lot of pictures, the pictures have to be in the exact right place as well. Max had to go through a very humiliating conversation with her school principal. The person under Max's room had complained about hours of bed-squeaky-noises. Wells reminded Max that boys are not allowed in the girls dorm. Max explained why she was hopping on her bed but she could see that Wells did not believe her. He just said she should not hop on her bed between 8pm and 8am.  



End file.
